Not Meant To Be
by articcat621
Summary: Not all stories have happy endings.


**Notes:** Many thanks to my beta for her assistance. Have tissues ready, people! Sorry in advance for all the feels!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Warnings**: Sensitive Topic –ectopic pregnancy, alluded termination of pregnancy, heavy angst, grief, trauma.

* * *

**Not Meant To Be**

Hermione rubbed her still flat stomach, smiling happily. She was about two months along in her pregnancy, and she and Theo couldn't be happier.

They had been hoping for children since they married three years ago. Hermione was beginning to think something was wrong as it had taken them so long to conceive, but now that they had, they were ecstatic.

"Our first appointment is today," Theo said, smiling at her. He pulled Hermione into his arms, holding her tightly. He then placed his palm on her stomach. "Our baby."

"I know," Hermione smiled. Truth be told, she was tired of Ginny and Lavender having three children each, while she had none. Finally, they were going to be parents too.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?" Theo asked excitedly.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't mind either way, so long as he or she is healthy. We're blessed either way." Glancing at the clock, she felt butterflies in her stomach. "It's nearly time for our appointment."

* * *

"So, all that's left is to do an ultrasound to make sure that everything looks all right," the medi-witch said, pulling out her wand.

Hermione held Theo's hand tightly, watching as the medi-witch waved her wand over Hermione's belly.

"Hmmm, that's strange."

Hermione felt her blood grow cold at the witch's words. "What?" she whispered, her heart starting to beat rapidly in her chest.

"There's no embryo in your uterus."

"That's impossible," Theo sputtered. "You say that the tests all say she's pregnant."

The medi-witch didn't reply, instead, she moved her wand to the side. She placed her wand down, giving Hermione a look.

"What?" she whispered, already having a feeling that she knew what was going on. But no… That couldn't happen to them. "Theo." Tears pricked the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Mr and Mrs Nott, but I'm afraid you have an ectopic pregnancy."

Hermione felt as if she were going to be sick.

"What does that mean?" Theo asked, noticing Hermione turning pale.

"It means that the egg has implanted in your wife's fallopian tubes, as opposed to her uterus as it should. It will have to be terminated today to prevent any danger befalling you, Mrs Nott."

"Can't you save it?" Hermione pleaded. "You're a witch, for Merlin's sake. Isn't there a way to just move the egg to my uterus?"

"It doesn't work like that, Mrs Nott. I'm so sorry." The medi-witch frowned. "I'll leave you both alone for a moment, and I'll return with the Healer."

"Does it need to happen now?" Theo asked, still in complete shock.

"Unfortunately, yes. It can damage or burst the tube, leading to hemorrhaging or death." The medi-witch gave them both one last glance. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, slipping out the room.

Hermione had tears pouring down her face. "What good is magic if it can't save a life?" She turned to Theo, absolutely heartbroken.

He sat on the hospital bed next to her, hugging her tightly. "I had no idea that could happen."

"I did," Hermione replied, sniffling. "Theo, this is all my fault. I probably have damage to my tubes from being tortured during the war. This is all my fault."

"Don't you dare say that," Theo told her firmly, tears leaking from his own eyes. "Maybe we're not meant to be parents yet?"

"But I want a child so bad, Theo," Hermione sobbed. "It isn't fair that we have to abort this one."

"I know, love, I know." Theo held her tightly as she cried. He didn't know how they would get through this, but they would.

"Theo," Hermione whimpered. "Theo. Our baby. I can't kill our baby."

Theo swallowed, feeling as if he was going to be sick. He knew that they had no other choice.

They would heal… they had to.


End file.
